1. Field
The described aspects relate to communications, and more particularly, to peer-to-peer communications.
2. Background
Communication devices are often able to discover one another and establish a proximity-based connection, such as two peer devices using protocols such as Bluetooth®, Peanut®, Zigbee®, or any other short range communication and service discovery mechanism.
Two or more devices connected by such a proximity-based connection, however, may determine that the proximity-based connection is not desired or is not suitable for further communication.
Thus, improved apparatus and methods of communication are desired.